ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:A Nation on the Brink
Attempted this fight as THF75/NIN37 and RDM75/WHM37, just to see what it was like. There's 3 squads of NPCs at the start, who, after awhile, will run off in different directions. The Windurstian NPCs encounter some Yagudos, the San d'Orian NPCs encounter Orcs, and the Bastokan NPCs encounter Quadavs. There's several (about 5-6?) of each type of beastmen, all fairly weak. The NPCs can take them out without any assistance, though of course helping them out speeds things up, and keeping them alive helps out later. After all the beastmen in the group the encounter are dead, they'll hang around for a bit before moving off to encounter another group, similarly sized and equally weak (though immune to sleep, as far as we could tell). After all these are gone, assuming the NPCs are still alive, they'll give you some temp items (we got Dusty Potion, Dusty Ether, and Instant Reraise), then head off to the center of the map (where you start), where One-Eyed Gwajboj will be waiting. He's the main NM, and isn't weak like the others. He has decently high defense (being a PLD mob), and hits fairly hard (~280-300 non-critical hits to a 75THF/NIN with Protect II). Interestingly enough, you don't lose the BC if all the NPCs die; they are just there to help you out. The NPCs don't seem to do anything but physically attack and use WSs. We ended up dying (shortly after the NPCs) with the NM at about 80%. I'd say that a healer or two, a tank, and a DD or two could make short work of this BC, assuming that the NM is the end of it. --Kyrie 03:03, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Attempted this as WAR/DNC and WHM/BLM, we made it as far as the NM leader, he spams AoE like he does in Campaign battle, but don't hurt players much, but REALLY hurts the NPCs. He was able to easily wipe them out using that. I think if we had a RDM to help with healing, this could be doable. I'll be attempting like that later on. All in all, it was a fun fight. --Suirieko 03:57, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Did this as PLD/war RDM/whm MNK/nin MNK/nin. Followed one unit, helped them, then hit up the other 3. Third NPC unit had already cleared out their mobs. Mobs hit harder than I thought, make sure your PLD, or the NPCs take point and get initial aggro of the mobs. If I do it again, I'd say follow first unit, help second unit (Split up if you've got enough people), then just wait in the middle for the main NM. NM wasn't too hard, was able to Slow/Para, Tossed on a Dia 3 and the MNKs 2hrd. Ripped through him pretty fast. Note that he'll use Invincible around 50%, if I'd thought of it, we'd have used one Hundred Fist before, and another after, since Invincible ate the second half of the Hundred Fists. --FFXI-Apollyon 09:28, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Alright, here's my recommended strategy. Have three healers. Assign one to each of the generals. Any melees assist the generals in the following order. Windurst > San d'Oria > Bastok. Left to their own resources, the mithra are probably going to get themselves killed. The Elvaan are going to come out barely alive and Zazarg is just going to rip off some quadav faces and laugh. Although not necessary, the goal of this fight is to keep the generals alive. They will rip through One-Eyed like a sheet of paper if they're all alive. If memory serves, The mithra go south, the elvaan go north-east and Zazarg and company go North West. If you keep the generals alive, you win. End of story. No risk of time. No risk of wiping. Just keep them alive. --Lordshadow 14:34, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Taken from the article. this is more of a testimonial comment, that belongs to the discussion page. *Dual boxed with 75 PLD/NIN & WHM/BLM. Casted Protect and Shell then had PLD run ahead of NPCs and aggro both Orc squads. Pld then ran back and aggroed 2nd Quadav squad. Kited around and let NPCs kill off mobs one by one while WHM kept PLD and main NPCs healed, movement speed pants are a must for the PLD. This kept most of the NPCs alive and helped make quick work of One-eyed Gwajboj. Rongelouts N Distaud seems to be the strongest and most dmg resistant of the NPCs, only him and his two knights survived with me. Here's another testimonial, regarding temporary items. Won this with a full party of 6x players. The NPCs took a beating, and required quite a few cures. Although all generals survived to the end, no temporary items were given out at any point (aside from the default Escape item that aborts the mission). --FFXI-Guppy 07:26, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Battle Dance I noticed that his Battle Dance never effected the players, but only the NPCs until they are dead. Could someone else confirm this?--Suirieko 02:51, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :It's possible that it was only affecting NPCs because an NPC had hate. I personally recall it hitting party members and we won with some NPCs still alive, but someone should conduct a test to be sure.--Tsukinomahou 07:18, 10 December 2008 (UTC) : Just did the battle and yes, Battle dance hits the group that has hate. If NPCs have hate, it only hits NPCs. Once PCs had hate, it would hit us. -00:16, 11 December 2008 (UTC) PLD/NIN Solo'd as PLD/NIN without any problems. I buffed up at the start before the NPCs moved, aggro'd the nearby Orcs and kited them while the NPCs pulled them off me and killed them. Then I moved onto the Quadav and had the NPCs do the same thing while I kited them around. After all the mobs died One-Eyed Gwajboj pops, then the remaning NPCs and I killed him. Recommended to bring 2-3 Hi-Ethers for when/if MP gets low --- I Highly doubt this, just did this with pld/nin and rdm/nin. And the NPC's died too quick on the NM. And the pld was at a Stalemate with the NM Zero Wing reference Did anyone else notice One-eyed Gwajboj's reference to the European Sega Mega Drive game "Zero Wing" and its infamous "All your base are belong to us"? The orc made his own version and said "You press seal here. Then all your Jeuno are belong to us!" :P Just a little fun fact ;) You can read about Zero Wing here http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_your_base --Halliwell 16:03, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Don't forget, when he uses battle dance, he says "You are on way to destruction" very close to another line "You are on your way to destruction." --Lordshadow 23:11, 12 December 2008 (UTC)